


Ты пытался потушить огонь (используя бензин)

by klausslukas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это медленно разгорающийся пожар, хрупкое желание, зарождающееся внутри, умоляющее, чтобы его заметили. И они не понимают, почему так долго не обращали на него внимания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты пытался потушить огонь (используя бензин)

**Author's Note:**

Впервые они по-настоящему узнают друг друга спустя целый год, проведенный в лабиринте. Новые люди приходят и уходят, друзья умирают, но они остаются.   
Они из тех немногих уцелевших – самых первых – приютелей. Они – уставшие солдаты, жаждущие вернуться домой; в место, которого больше не существует. Для них жизнь – это постоянная борьба, не считая того, что они не знают, против кого, черт возьми, они борются.

После смерти их предыдущего лидера Алби принимает руководство на себя. Должность подходит ему, как перчатка; Ньюту нравится наблюдать за тем, как он делает свое дело. Резкость слов или действий Алби, в отличие от других, не задевают его.

Вскоре Ньют становится вторым командующим, учитывая, что они с Алби стали друзьями и Ньют оказался наиболее рациональным и здравомыслящим человеком во всем их проклятом Приюте. И все-таки под их дружбой скрывается нечто большее; внутри закипает пока еще хрупкое желание, обжигающее каждый раз, когда они соприкасаются кожей.   
Ньют видит его в первый раз, когда Алби поднимает взгляд и луна отражается от темной кожи красивой игрой тени и света. Он хочет запечатлеть этот образ – сильный парень, который сейчас выглядит по-детски невинным, разом утратив резкость и жесткость.

Он жалеет, что не знал Алби, когда тот был ребенком.

Они работают бок о бок, пот стекает с их кожи, шумное дыхание смешивается. Нет необходимости разговаривать вслух. Им комфортно делить тишину на двоих.

В течение нескольких недель между ними явно возрастает напряжение. Ньют едва в состоянии держать себя в руках, когда как-то ночью обнаруживает Алби бодрствующим, полностью погруженным в свои мысли. Больше всего на свете он хочет стереть поцелуем хмурую складку между бровей, а потом трахать его, пока Алби не забудет, из-за чего вообще был таким грустным.

Так или иначе, он держит себя в руках.   
Придвинувшись ближе, Ньют садится рядом с Алби так, что их колени почти соприкасаются. Наэлектризованность между ними физически ощутима.

– Мы искали целый год, но так и не нашли выход из положения. Год. Отсюда нет выхода, – голос Алби звучит глухо, в нем отчетливо слышится отчаяние и поражение. – Его просто не существует.   
Ньют давится вдохом, ему слишком знакомы эти чувства.

– Знаешь, может, действительно нет. Мы все это знаем, но это все, что у нас есть. Я имею в виду, думать о том, что мы застряли здесь на всю оставшуюся жизнь, откровенно говоря, тяжело и страшно. Лучше иметь ложную надежду, чем сдаться. Я хочу сказать, ты, Алби, именно тот, кто удерживает этих шенков от развязывания проклятой гражданской войны. Не вешай нос.

Алби ничего не говорит, вместо этого он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Ньюта.

Их колени соприкасаются. Все в огне. Весь мир Ньюта горит. Они оба наклоняются вперед, не совсем понимая, что, черт возьми, делают, но все ощущается таким правильным, что ни один из них не может остановиться. Ньют чувствует дыхание Алби. Их разделяют всего несколько сантиметров пространства, но кажется, будто нет и этого.

Внезапно стены вокруг Приюта с грохотом начинают закрываться, возвращая обоих парней к реальности. Алби отстраняется назад; в лунном свете сверкает белая кромка зубов, когда он прикусывает губу.

Ньют остается на месте. Алби встает, его руки заметно дрожат. Больше всего на свете Ньют хочет притянуть его обратно, но кто-нибудь может их увидеть и момент упущен. Борясь с желанием снова упасть на землю и застонать, Ньют жестом останавливает Алби, притягивает к себе и что-то шепчет.

Они оба выглядят напуганными приближением чего-то нового и ужасающего; они не знают, что делать, но из-за всего этого возбуждение только сильнее.

– Позже, – шепчет Алби. На его лице появляется несмелая улыбка.

Ньют кивает, не в состоянии сдержать нелепую ухмылку. Может быть, жизнь в Приюте в конце концов окажется не такой уж плохой.


End file.
